extroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
E.D.N. III
E.D.N III is the planet where the events of the game takes place. It was the target of a colonization attempt by humans when Earth had become unsuitable to live. First Colonization In T.C. -80 (80 years before the Trial Century) the first colonization began. Many facilities were constructed to handle the population, including several cities. Colonization appeared to be successful. However, as the colony began to expand the humans encountered a new form of alien life known as the Akrid. The Akrid were clearly a hostile force but the colonists did not possess strong enough weapons to fight the Akrid. They were forced to retreat from E.D.N. III. During the fighting, humanity discovered a new type of energy source, Thermal Energy, in the bodies of the Akrid. Second Colonization With the development of Vital Suit technology, humans returned to EDN III and the colonization experiment began again. Environment EDN III is extremely hostile. Most of the planet's surface is covered by snow and ice and temperatures are easily in the negative. Where there is no snow, active volcanoes and lava flows represent the other extreme temperature wise. The planet seems to have a lower gravity than Earth, due to fact that humans can jump tremendously high with heavy gear as well surviving unharmed from high drops. In the aftermath of incident involving Wayne Holden and NEVEC, the planet's frozen climate has been warmed up thanks to the snow pirate Luka and her brother Rick continuing the late Yuri Solotov's work to initiate global warming. In the ten years since then, EDN III has been seen to have vast blue oceans and lush green jungles in addition to snowy mountains and fire volcanoes. Unfortunately where there is light there is shadow, in other words this global warming comes with its own "surprises". The surprise is the awakening of dormant Akrid. These Akrid, unlike those in the previous instalment, seem to have real organic bodies, as seen with the Cat-G Akrid Gordiant. Also, these Akrid can regenerate a lot faster than any other previous Akrid, as seen with the Gordiant; whenever its legs are destroyed, it can restore them in less than a minute, reincorporating for battle. Landmarks *'Pirate Fortress' The fortified hideout of the Crimson Unity snow pirates. It can only be accessed on the ground by a bridge going through a train tunnel, or at the back near the Snow Plains. At night, it use lighthouse flares to guide travellers through blizzards. *'City Dome' Simply referred as the Dome in the game (not to be mistaken with the Volcano Dome), it is where NEVEC seems to hide and contain the Green Eye for unknown purposes. *'Volcano Dome' A huge facility fueling NEVEC's operations. Wayne destroys it, although it still remains standing, probably due to the fact that during the fight against the Big Boss GAB-25M, pipes were destroyed making the facility now no longer functional. *'Thermal Refinery' An abandoned thermal refinery that is in the canyons area. The facility's inner most room is inhabited by the Tencale. *'Orbital Elevator' A huge tower built by NEVEC in order to heat the planet and cleansing it from the Snow Pirates and the Akrid. But after Wayne defeats Isenberg, Joe destroys it. It is likely to be just a pile a ruins left of it. *'Amaruba Jungle' Home of the Jungle Pirates. There is a mining facility there to fuel their operations. *'Central City' Home of the Carpetbaggers. *'West Desert' A wasteland where the only sign of life is along the railway that crosses it.